Erstkontakt
by MimiK
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt während der EnterpriseFolge Terra Nova und ist eine missing scene.


Lt. Reed fluchte lautlos. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein konnte er ignorieren, doch langsam kroch die feuchte Kälte dieser Höhlen in seine Knochen.

Er bemühte sich, es Captain Archer nicht zu verübeln, daß er ihn hier zurückgelassen hatte. Natürlich hatte es gar keine andere Wahl gegeben. Die beiden Novaner wären ohne eine Geisel nicht bereit gewesen, das Außenteam auf die Enterprise zu begleiten. Doch ohne Waffen und bewacht von einer Gruppe aggressiver Halbwüchsiger zurückgelassen worden zu sein, steigerte Reeds Stimmung nicht unbedingt.

Die Wunde an seinem Bein strömte eine unnatürliche Wärme aus, die die Schmerzen ablöste.

„Ich fürchte, du mußt das Projektil so schnell wie möglich aus deinem Bein bekommen, Malcolm Reed." stöhnte er leise und verlagerte das Gewicht seines Körpers ein wenig auf die andere Seite.

Der junge Novaner, der den Eingang der Höhle bewachte, warf einen mißtrauischen Blick auf den Gefangenen. Malcolm registrierte, wie der Junge unbewußt seine Waffe fester packte.

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Menschen.

Er kannte die Träume des Jungen und wußte um den Kontrast zwischen diesen Idealen und der Verantwortung, die ihm aufgebürdet worden war. Auch er hatte stets ein Kämpfer werden wollen. Einer von der Art seiner Vorfahren, die den Feind aus den Highlands vertrieben hatten und die Grenzen Schottlands mit grimmigen Zorn verteidigten.

Malcolm Reed lachte leise. Waffenoffizier zu werden, war eine gebührende Alternative zu diesen Träumen gewesen.

„Und wer weiß, was uns auf unserem Weg noch erwartet." murmelte Lt. Reed und rutschte auf seinem unbequemen Sitz hin und her.

Verging die Zeit hier unten schnell oder langsam? Waren erst Minuten verstrichen, seit das Außenteam ihn hier zurückgelassen hatte, oder bereits Stunden?

Lt. Reed wurde schläfrig. Er fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen. Vielleicht war ihm das Essen nicht bekommen. Wie hieß dieses Tier? Erdwühler.

Ja, Erdwühler war es gewesen! Ein eigentümlicher Geschmack. Sagte man nicht, fremde Dinge würden stets wie Hühnchen schmecken? Vielleicht schmeckte sauer eingelegtes Hühnchen so...

Malcolm Reed fühlte, daß er durstig war. Er fühlte Müdigkeit, unendliche Müdigkeit. Müdigkeit, so groß wie das Univer...

'Nicht einschlafen!'

Malcolm schreckte hoch. Hatte da jemand etwas gesagt? Sein Blick wanderte zum Höhleneingang. Der Junge dort starrte gedankenverloren in die andere Richtung.

Nicht einschlafen! Er durfte nicht einschlafen. Nicht mit dieser Verletzung, das wußte er genau. Hatte ihn sein Unterbewußtsein aus dem beginnenden Tiefschlaf gerissen?

Malcolm versuchte, das mentale Training zu beginnen, das man ihnen für solche Fälle an der Akademie beigebracht hatte. Schottischer Sturkopf! Seine Gedanken schweiften wie schon in der Ausbildung immer wieder ab.

Etwas nasses, kaltes berührte sein rechtes Ohr. Malcolm schrak auf. Regnete es in diesen verdammten Löchern etwa auch noch durch!

Wieder diese kalte Berührung.

Lt. Reed drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach rechts – und starrte in zwei dunkle Knopfaugen. Reflexartig wollte er aufspringen, doch ein nicht definierbares Gefühl hielt ihn davon ab.

„Hallo!" sagte er statt dessen leise und fragte sich zugleich, was er da eigentlich tat.

Ein leichtes Glitzern aus den dunklen Augen antwortete ihm. Dann war ein leises Rascheln zu hören. Dort, wo bisher nur der Kopf des Tieres zu sehen gewesen war, erschien aus dem Boden ein großes, gepanzertes Etwas.

Der dazugehörige Kopf senkte sich über die Schüssel, in der die Reste des Abendessens lagen. Unschlüssig schnüffelte das Tier.

Malcolm wurde von seinem schlechten Gewissen gepackt, als ihn anschließend der vorwurfsvoll zu nennende Blick traf.

„Erdwühler, mhm?" murmelte er und ergänzte entschuldigend, „Es schmeckt wie sauer eingelegtes Hühnchen... also nicht besonders gut. Verstehst Du?".

Der Erdwühler ließ von der Schüssel ab und fokussierte mit seinem Blick statt dessen wieder Lt. Reed.

In dessen Gedanken erschienen Bilder von durch die unterirdischen Gänge hetzenden Erdwühlern, die von lärmenden Novanern gejagt wurden. Er fühlte Schmerz und Verwirrung. Dann wandelte sich das Bild. Szenen, die familiäre Wärme ausstrahlten, zeigten sich.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, welche Phantasiebilder dein Blick in meinem Kopf auslöst." sagte der Mensch zu dem Erdwühler. „Ich habe das Gefühl, die Geschichte deiner ganzen Art zu kennen."

Eine Pause entstand.

„Ich könnte dir etwas über meine Planeten erzählen. Was meinst du?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Sie sind fast völlig wiederhergestellt, mein Guter." verkündete Dr. Phlox in seinem fröhlichen Tonfall und schlug Lt. Reed jovial auf die Schulter. „Ich habe das Projektil sauber entfernt. Ein Prachtstück!"

Der Arzt zeigte auf etwas, das Malcolm wie ein antiquiertes Monstrum von einem Projektil erschien.

„Ich werde es meiner chirurgischen Sammlung einverleiben... Geht es Ihnen gut?" Sein Patient erschien Dr. Phlox plötzlich etwas blaß.

In der Tat fühlte Malcolm sich ein bißchen schwindlig. Doch zumindest waren die Bilder aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. „Es geht schon wieder. Vielen Dank!" sagte er deshalb. „Das Essen der Novaner muß eine leicht halluzinogene Wirkung besitzen. Mir ist auf Terra Nova eine verrückte Geschichte passiert."

Erst zögernd, dann aber mit der Überzeugung, das es vielleicht für seine Behandlung wichtig sein könnte, vertraute er dem Arzt die Einzelheiten seiner Begegnung mit dem Erdwühler an.

Dr. Phlox gelang es anschließend, seinen Patienten dahingehend zu beruhigen, daß das mahl der Novaner keine schädigende Wirkung hinterlassen hatte.

„Und vielleicht...", sagte er nachsichtig, während er Lt. Reed beim Verlassen der Krankenstation nachblickte, „... vielleicht begreift ihr Menschen noch, daß intelligentes Leben nicht zwangsläufig humanoid ist und ausschließlich verbal kommuniziert."

_to be continued_


End file.
